


If We Are Together Again, Surely This Will Never End

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Relationship, Durin Family, Durincest, Dwarf Culture, Dwarves, F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Hero Worship, Porn With Plot, Requited Love, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Uncle/Niece Incest, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fem!Fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili knows that once she comes of age, she will be torn away from her family and most especially, from Thorin and she only has one chance to let him know how she feels.</p><p>Thorin, for his part, doesn't know how much Fili has hidden from all of them. At least not until he comes early from work and awkwardly figures it out. </p><p>Now, both have to make a decision and hope that it's the right one, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Are Together Again, Surely This Will Never End

**Author's Note:**

> Fili/Thorin is rare. FemFili and Thorin as well. Written because I wanted them to have some sweet first time sex. Also, because domestic and slice of life fics are sometimes needed. And yes, I like the idea of Fem!Fili falling for her uncle, the exiled, majestic brooding prince and being all too spoiled for any other dwarves that would want to marry her to create an alliance with the house of Durin. 
> 
> I also suspect that Dwarves would promise their daughters to be married as soon as they came of age to have babies to raise the overall population and strengthen ties between houses. 
> 
> Beads are given as tokens here and are as binding as legal promises. 
> 
> Title is from Dodgy's "In A Room"
> 
> As always, I have done my best regarding editing, but if any mistakes are there, I apologize.

Fili knew that it was going to be different between them now that Thorin had seen the curves and breasts that she was hiding from the world.  
  
She loved and respected her mother, but she didn't want to be pushed out of the circle of her family and expected to build her own with another dwarf simply because she was a woman. Despite it always being the way of their people.  
  
It was not what she wanted from her life. She couldn't conceive of living with another dwarf other than her-Thorin and Kili. She had known this the minute that Thorin had placed the bead with the symbols of their house in her hair on her last name-day.  
  
Fili loved him, she had known the moment that their eyes had met afterward. There was no one else for her and that had made her decide, when she started to round out in the hip and breasts and bleed, to hide all of it to buy more time until she could scrape up enough courage to show him.  
  
She knew that it was just a matter of time and had been careful, but she knew that she had been lucky she had lasted that long. She thought that she was alone in the house, in her defence.  
  
Kili was out hunting and her mother was at the markets. She was sure that Thorin was at the forge and she had taken the chance when it had been offered and had drawn herself a bath, a luxury that she didn't get to indulge in much, due to all the work that it took to set up as well as the lack of privacy in the house they shared.  
  
She had soaked and soaped herself up in the expensive, flowered soap that she had traded two rabbit skins for and didn't feel self-conscious of indulging her feminine side. Yes, she was a dwarf that loved stones and metal and what she could create. But she also loved small luxuries and the chance to explore herself as a woman, rather than an attachment to her brother, mother or uncle.  
  
Once she had gotten thoroughly clean, she had climbed out of the tub, singing the chorus of a song as she had grabbed the towel she had slung on the back of the armchair in the front room.  
  
She had just started to wrap it around her when Thorin opened the door.  
  
"Sister, work was-"  
  
His words ended abruptly and his eyes widened at the sight of Fili standing there, dripping wet and naked and just about to cover herself up.  
  
The awkwardness lasted for only a moment before he coughed and turned around, giving Fili time to cover herself up and escape.  
  
His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and his face was hot. When had Fili turned into such a voluptuous woman? She had just been a girl not so long ago. Had he grown so single-minded he had missed it?  
  
His mind went through all those thoughts in rapid succession before they were driven away by the sound of swishing cloth and the patter of feet towards the back of the house.    
  
Thorin stood there for a few minutes longer to compose himself before he turned around. He scrubbed his hand across his face and sighed deeply, trying to _not_ remember the way that Fili looked as she stood there.  
  
But still, the images came and Thorin found himself both aroused and ashamed that she could elicit those responses from him. He was her uncle and she was his sister's daughter. The little dwarfling he had rocked to sleep and whose hair he had braided when Dis was busy with the sickly and fretful Kili.  
  
There was no way that he should be remembering how the droplets clung to her skin and how high and round her breasts were. Or how her hips curved and her waist pinched in. How her hair fell in a golden fall past her waist.  
  
He shook his head and stalked out of the house. Even though work was slow, he was sure that he could occupy his time until his sister and Kili showed up. She was almost as good as his daughter. He couldn't entertain those thoughts about her.  
  
Yet he couldn't help but want her, past and connections be damned.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Fili tried to still her rapidly beating heart as she clutched at the towel, shivering as she recalled the way her-Thorin`s eyes darkened as they briefly took in the sight of her naked. She hadn't been expecting that development and it surprised her. She would have expected anger, maybe a stern lecture for hiding the signs that she was no longer a girl, but a woman to be betrothed.  
  
So he had noticed. Enough that he had left the house, leaving her alone again to worry as to what he would do now that he knew.  
  
Would he tell her mother? Would he find Kili? Would he leave?  
  
She bit her lip and exhaled noisily. There wasn't anything to be done for it though. He knew now, that she wasn't the little dwarling girl-child any longer. Whatever he would decide to do now would be the last word in their home.  
  
She would have to move fast then, if she didn't want to lose him and her family. She wanted to remain with him for the rest of their lives and she was determined it would happen.  
  
She took a deep breath and scrubbed herself dry with the towel. Sitting on her bed damp and naked wasn't going to help her much with her decision, that was for certain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thorin hoped that he had timed his return properly. He had managed to find some extra work and that had kept the thoughts at bay well enough. But it was done, his fee had been collected and it was time to return to the house. Hopefully the house would be silent, with Kili and Fili asleep and Dis busy with something that needed to be mended and not in the mood to talk.  
  
He knew that he would have to speak with Fili soon. He wanted to apologize, since he knew how much of a luxury privacy was in their house. He was sorry he had trespassed upon her, which was truly what he had done to her. He was sure he had seen what he wasn't supposed to and he didn't want for there to be any awkwardness between them.  
  
It was bad enough having to pretend he didn't know what Kili was up to late at night. He didn't want the same thing to happen with Fili.  
  
But it could wait until later. He simply wanted to sleep and be ready for another day. Hopefully there would be work to fill up the entire day tomorrow.  
  
He opened the door and cursed silently when he found himself face to face with a fiercely determined Fili sitting at the table, a covered dish at her elbow. Her head was bent over the knives she was sharpening and oiling, but Thorin knew that she was only doing the maintenance as a pretext to keep her nerves from fraying while she waited for him.  
  
"Mother and Kili are asleep. I saved you dinner."  
  
She looked up then, daring him to say anything about the situation.  
  
It was the custom, that one of them would stay up to greet him and feed him if he worked late. It was all innocent.  
  
Except that when he sat down at the table, Fili's eyes didn't leave him and her knives were wiped one last time and lowered.  
  
"Are you going to tell mother?"  
  
Thorin blinked, his only concession at being caught completely flat-footed. He opened his mouth to reply, but Fili got there first.  
  
"I don't want to leave, because that's what will happen once she knows I'm not a girl anymore.She'll ask for you to find me a match among the others. But I don't want to be with anyone else that isn't y-"  
  
She stopped herself and turned bright red, but it was too late. She'd already admitted where her heart lay.  
  
It made it both easier and much more difficult at the same time.  
  
She lowered her head and fixed her gaze on the scarred wood and the knives. He loved her. How could he not? She his sister's child and his to protect until she was married or Kili came of age to take up the role.  
  
He had had this thought before, but it was only at that moment that he felt his mouth curl up in distaste at having to give her hand away to another household and another line. It had been only them for years. Dis, Kili and Fili and himself.  
  
They were his family and now, presented with the possibility that he would have to tear them apart, he knew that there was no way he could go through it. Just like he knew that he wanted to claim her just like she wanted him to.  
  
He stood up, dinner forgotten as he moved towards his niece. Fili kept still. At least until he slid two fingers under her chin and tilted it so that she could look up.  
  
Her lips were parted and her eyes were dark with just pupil and he could feel her pulse fluttering rapidly, like a hummingbird against her skin. She was terrified, but she was calm and composed.  
  
At least until he crushed their mouths together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fili opened her mouth easily and was too intoxicated with the knowledge that Thorin was kissing her, tasting her and pulling her up so that she's pressed against his body. He had his hands under her bottom already and he was carrying her to the living room.  
  
He laid her on the threadbare rug in front of the dying fire that let off a faint glow that kept both of them mostly in the shadow. Fili was grateful for that small mercy, since she wasn't sure that she could go through with it if it was daytime and they could see each other clearly.  
  
The kiss was broken off in favour of nipping at her earlobes and her bared throat while his hands worked at the strings of her bodice and the laces of her trousers. Once she was bare, laid out in front of him with her skin tinged gold and orange from the firelight, he couldn't help but to hum in appreciation.  
  
She worked at his own shirt and he couldn't help but to grin as she let out an appreciate noise at the sight of him. He wasn't vain, but he knew what he looked like and he was suddenly glad that she was pleased with what she found.  
  
Pleased enough to let her hands wander into the waistband of his trousers and timidly stroke his cock. Despite the clumsy and hesitant touches, it was enough to make Thorin hiss and it to stand at attention. It had been far too long since he had the attentions of another that he actually had feelings for rather than just physical release in mind.  
  
He groaned and helped her out by pulling his trousers off, leaving them both naked. Fili made that noise again as her warm hand tightened around his hardening flesh. He let her stroke him as he leaned over her body, straddling her hips with his knees on either side of her before reaching in between them and carefully stroking her.  
  
Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand away to jam it into her mouth to stifle the cry that had been torn from her throat. He himself again hummed in satisfaction at having gotten her to make that noise. He was glad that he could make her feel good while lying with him, rather than have it be awkward and painful instead.  
  
Although he would have loved to take his time exploring her body, they were both fully aware that they were doing this on borrowed time. He stopped when he could feel slickness between his fingers and when she was arching her body against his in need.  
  
Fili was as ready as she could be and he comforted himself with the knowledge that there would be another time for that to occur. He pushed her hands away from his groin and guided his cock to her entrance, rubbing the leaking tip against her sex, making her again let out a strangled moan before he plunged in, burying himself to the hilt and breaking through the barrier in a smooth stroke.  
  
Fili stiffened and grabbed his arms so tightly that he winced, knowing full well there would be bruises on his arms come morning. But he didn't care. He knew full well that it always hurt women the first time.  
  
"Are you well?" He whispered, kissing her temple, her cheek and her lips as she let her body relax and get used to having him inside. Once her body had gone loose, she nodded and he moved.  
  
Her hips canted up to meet his and it was hard work for them to be quiet. The air had heated around them as he drove deeper and deeper into her, his moans half-bitten off at how slick and tight and hot she was. Her legs were wrapped up around his back and she kept pulling him closer and closer, driving him in deeper and deeper. Her head was thrown back and the he couldn't help but to bite at the soft line of her jaw, making her mewl and tighten around him.  
  
Fili understood now, that it was this closeness she had been wanting for so long. The way that he moved, their bodies becoming entangled and bleeding into each other with each stroke. The way that it felt like all her nerves were keyed up to his touch and how he just felt right being inside of her. Like two interlocking pieces had joined perfectly.  
  
She felt all of this and more when his tongue dragged against bruised flesh after he had worried it with his teeth. She couldn't help but to tighten around him, to keep him inside and to keep him close. He was all that she had hoped for.  
  
He was the one for her and she took the success of their coupling as the sign that it was so. He bit her throat again and she moaned, clenching around him again. She felt her sex throbbing and almost painful as the desire pooled there, growing in its intensity as their coupling continued. She bit her lip and when he hit a spot inside her, she tensed up again.  
  
Thorin shuddered and nearly lost his rhythm as it happened. If she did it again, he was sure he would spill like a green dwarfling. He was sure of it. He did lick her neck again and regained his rhythm. She moaned when he pressed his middle finger against her clit, rubbing it carefully until she was nearly biting through the skin of her wrist. She bucked and jolted when she came, squeezing him so hard that his vision went all out-white for several seconds before he pushed through and spilled into her.  
  
He fell on top of her, his body shivering through the aftershocks, making her gasp out as the breath was knocked out of her. Aware of this, he pulled out as carefully as he could and rolled over to lie beside her.  
  
He turned his head to look at her and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was looking at him through slitted eyes. Her face and chest were flushed and her breathing was slowly coming back to normal.  
  
He kissed her. A proper kiss: deep, lingering and gentle. He licked her lips and sucked on the bottom one before pulling back, her taste engraved in his mind as he did. Her mouth was red and swollen and her face still flushed. Her hair was a tangled mess of golden curls and he had never found her as beautiful as he did at that moment.  
  
Silently, he got up and went to look for the washbasin and washrag. He wished they could lie together and sleep there, but it was a foolish dream. Tomorrow, when it was light, they would tell his sister and Kili what had transpired. Tomorrow, he would be going to work and making her another set of beads that would declare her his wife to the entire world.  
  
But for now, he kissed her and pulled one of the beads he wore and braided it into her hair. It was his mother's betrothdal bead, meant for the dwarf he would eventually marry, something he never thought would pass until now.  
  
Thorin kissed her again and set to washing them both.  
  
Everything would change tomorrow, yet it would remain the same.  
  
And Fili would stay with Thorin and her mother and Kili and it would all be well.  
  
The bead in her hair said as much.  
  
END


End file.
